Christmas Kisses
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Tanuki Mara. Sebuah pertanyaan di sekolah mengecewakan Naruto. Beruntung, Sasuke ada di sana untuk menghiburnya. Prekuel Valentine Day Kisses. SasuNaru. One shot.


_**SASUNARU  
Rated : T  
Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Christmas Kisses © Tanuki-Mara**_

_**Christmas Kisses**_

"Baik, dengar anak-anak!" panggil Iruka kepada para bocah lima tahun itu, "Liburan natal tinggal sebentar lagi! Kalian pasti paham apa artinya!"

Di bagian belakang kelas yang gaduh, melewati baris demi baris anak-anak yang berbahagia, seorang anak memiringkan kepala pirangnya dalam kebingungan. Mata biru langit cerah berputar saat sang anak lelaki berusaha konsentrasi dengan keras, mencoba mencari tahu apa arti dari kata asing itu di dalam memorinya.

Tanpa menyadari kebingungan salah satu muridnya itu, Iruka melanjutkan bicara pada kelompok yang sangat bersemangat ini.

"Jadi," ia menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, "kita akan menuliskan surat untuk Santa bersama, dan aku ingin semuanya mengeluarkan pensil, kertas, dan mulai menulis sekarang juga!"

Iruka lalu mendongak dan melihat sebuah tangan yang melambai dari bagian belakang kelas. Perutnya terasa berputar saat ia menyadari kepada siapa tangan itu berasal. _Pasti ia tahu—'kan? Maksudku, tidak mungkin…_

"Ya, Naruto?" Iruka bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ne, ne, Iluka-sensei," Naruto memulai dengan nada kekanakannya, "Santa itu siapa?"

Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan saat seluruh siswa menengadah pada si anak pirang. Naruto terdiam, sama sekali tidak menyukai semua atensi dari beberapa anak yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk sambil tertawa.

"Dasar idiot!" seru seorang anak berambut cokelat bernama Kiba, "Semua orang kenal Santa! Dia memberimu hadiah!"

Iruka tertegun. Para murid terlalu muda untuk menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya bukanlah Santa yang membawa semua hadiah itu, melainkan orangtua mereka sendiri. Sayangnya Uzumaki Naruto tak punya orang tua, bahkan ia telah tinggal sendiri hampir seluruh hidupnya. Tetapi, Iruka tak mampu berkata apa-apa, kalau para siswa mengetahui bahwa Santa tidaklah nyata, mereka tak akan senang, anak-anak yang tidak senang sama dengan orang tua yang tak senang, dan orang tua yang tak senang berarti masalah besar bagi Iruka.

"Tapi," Kiba melanjutkan, bangga karena bisa mendapatkan perhatian di kelasnya, "kau hanya mendapatkan hadiah kalau kau anak baik!"

Semua reaksinya berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Iruka semakin tertegun segera setelah menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kiba, tahu persis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dikatakannya untuk Naruto. Mata biru cerah itu segera dibubuhi dengan air mata, poni pirangnya jatuh ke arah depan untuk menutupi matanya. Dengan gemetar ia bangkit dan mengangkat tangan.

"I-Iluka-sensei," suara Naruto bergetar emosi, "boleh aku minta ijin?"

"Tidak, Naruto," jawab Iruka lembut, "kau tidak bisa—hei!"

Naruto telah berlari menuju jendela terdekat, membukanya lebar dan memanjatnya. Semua murid terkekeh setelah Naruto menghilang, kecuali seorang murid yang berada di baris terdepan. Mata hitamnya memandang pada jendela yang terbuka, sebelum akhirnya berpindah untuk menatap tajam pada anak berambut cokelat yang membuat si pirang bersedih. Kemudian, saat semua orang tak memperhatikan, murid kedua keluar dari kelas.

**. . . . .**  
Air mata mengalir di pipi yang memiliki tanda bagai kumis itu, tetapi segera mengalir ke kepalan tangan yang tersandar di pipi tersebut, mengalir tepat ke dada si bocah yang sedang menangis. Naruto tidak berusaha untuk menahan air matanya seperti biasa—toh tak ada yang melihatnya. Ia biarkan air mata itu mengalir, terus menangis di belakang pohon halaman sekolah.

Bahkan Santa tidak menginginkannya.

Naruto telah diejek seumur hidupnya untuk alasan tertentu. Ia tinggal tak jauh, di dalam sebuah apartemen bersama anak-anak yatim lain. Mereka memiliki kamar apartemen mereka sendiri, dan ada pula beberapa orang dewasa yang tinggal di sana, mengecek mereka.

Tapi para orang dewasa tak peduli pada mereka. Tak ada seorangpun yang peduli tentang mereka, terlebih Naruto. Ia dibenci, diejek, diremehkan, dan yang terburuk, dia diabaikan. Mereka bisa menyayanginya, mereka boleh membencinya, tapi demi Tuhan, setidaknya mereka memandangnya. Tapi mereka tak melakukan itu.

Jika ada satu saja orang yang mau memperhatikan Naruto, ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya membutuhkan satu orang. Satu orang. Ia akan puas dengan satu orang. Iruka memang kadang memperhatikannya, tapi tidak selalu. Kalau Naruto bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mengakui bahwa ia hanya menginginkan satu orang untuk memperhatikannya—satu orang secara spesifik.

"Dobe…"

Kepala Naruto terhentak karena ejekan itu. _Tidak mungkin—_tapi bisa dipastikan, seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang berada dalam saku itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa mata hitamnya itu terlihat hangat saat ia memandang Naruto.

Naruto terkejut. _Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di kelas? Dia tidak—pergi— 'kan?_ Tidak untuk melihat Naruto. Sasuke adalah anak lelaki paling popular di kelas. Ia pandai, keren, dan tampan. Sedangkan Naruto—yah, Naruto bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi Sasuke berada di sini, berada di hadapan Naruto dan menatap ke arah lain. Naruto sendiri menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar, air mata telah berhenti untuk sejenak.

"Kenapa… kau tidak di kelas?" Naruto bertanya malu-malu. Sasuke tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku mencarimu," jelasnya simpel, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tak menangis," gumam Naruto, menyeka matanya yang basah. Ia terdiam sejenak, tahu persis Sasuke tidak percaya padanya. "Tak ada yang menginginkanku… Santa juga tidak."

"Baka Dobe," kata Sasuke. Ia tahu Santa tidak nyata. Kakak 'kesayangannya' telah memberitahunya. "Siapa yang peduli? Bodoh sekali kau memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Naruto terisak saat air mata mulai mengalir lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak kenal dia sebelum hari ini!"

Naruto bangkit dan berlari, tidak ingin menangis di depan Sasuke. Ia tak sempat melihat sang bocah lain menatap kepergiannya sambil terus terpaku.

**. . . . .**  
Naruto menyeret langkahnya di tanah saat ia berjalan ke sekolah keesokan harinya, masih sangat kacau. Ia pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mendapati tak ada yang peduli, seperti biasa, dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk mencoba mencari tahu sendiri dengan membaca buku yang pernah orang beri kepadanya… buku berjudul 'T'Was The Night Before Christmas'. Naruto menyerah setelah lembar ketiga, sama sekali tidak suka menyukai bukunya.

Mata Naruto terus menatap ke tanah seperti biasa, dan ia menggenggam erat tali tas punggungnya. Dia tidak sadar ada orang kedua yang berjalan di sisinya, sama sekali tidak sampai akhirnya orang itu bergerak ke hadapannya, membuatnya berhenti.

Naruto memandang pada mata hitam yang terpasang di wajah sempurna itu, hampir tersembunyi dengan poni berwarna hitam kebiruan yang jatuh ke depan wajah itu. Sasuke membalas tatapannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto saat ia kembali menatap tanah.

"Aku… minta maaf…" lirih Sasuke, sangat lirih sampai Naruto hampir tak mendengarnya, "…itu, karena memanggilmu bodoh…"

Naruto merenggut dengan manis saat ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, membuat jantung bocah berambut hitam itu berdebar lebih kencang. Naruto sangat cantik, ia seperti matahari. Sasuke punya keinginan besar untuk melindunginya, memastikan tak ada yang melukainya, entah itu dengan kata-kata atau tinju sekalipun.

"Tidak apa-apa…" kata Naruto, memandang ke sisinya saat sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Makasih, S'ke."

Sasuke balas tersenyum pada Naruto, bahagia karena Naruto senang. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat, jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi.

"Berapa umurmu, Naruto?" tanyanya, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Naruto menatapnya dengan kedua mata biru cerah itu, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Lima," katanya, mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sebelum menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat. "Apa? S'ke? Apa?"

Sebelum Naruto bisa melakukan apapun, Sasuke bergerak maju dan menekan bibir pucatnya pada bibir Naruto. Ia berhenti dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik, menutup matanya sementara mata Naruto melebar dan ia bergerak mundur.

"Apa?!" jerit Naruto, mengangkat satu tangan menutupi bibirnya. "Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?!"

"Kado natalmu," balas Sasuke, sedikit rona menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum sejenak sebelum maju dan mengecup Naruto lagi. Kali ini Naruto ikut menutup matanya. Saat mereka berpisah dan kembali ke posisi semula, Naruto nyengir sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu yang kedua!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat dua jari. "Dua!"

Sasuke mengangguk, menahan cengirannya sendiri saat ia mengecup bibir Naruto untuk yang ketiga kali, dan yang keempat. Wajah Naruto benar-benar memerah sekarang, mata birunya menari bahagia. Sasuke menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum pada bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Itu," katanya puas, "lima ciuman untuk lima natal."

Naruto mengeluarkan pekikan tinggi sebelum akhirnya maju ke depan untuk mendekap Sasuke erat. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu, balas memeluk Naruto. Naruto mendongak pada si rambut hitam, dan Sasuke menunduk, mengecup bibirnya lagi. Bibir Naruto terasa sangat hangat di bibirnya, dan sentuhan ini membuat tubuh Sasuke tergelitik.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke mundur. Sasuke meraih dan menyentuh poni rambut pirang yang menggantung di depan mata Naruto.

"Karena aku mau," balasnya pendek. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Naruto maju dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Karena aku juga mau," gumamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum melepaskan Naruto dan menggamit tangannya. Mereka berjalan perlahan ke sekolah, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan, dan keduanya bahagia karena telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial.

—_**enam belas tahun kemudian**__—_

"Brengsek!" Naruto tertawa saat ia jatuh ke atas kasur. Sasuke menyeringai saat ia duduk di antara kaki kekasihnya, dengan mata yang terus memandang pada mata biru dan wajah merona.

"Mmm, beritahu aku Naruto," bisik Sasuke saat ia menggesekkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. "Berapa umurmu?"

Cengiran Naruto muncul sembari ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Dua puluh satu," jawabnya dengan kedipan, "Kenapa…"

Sebelum Naruto bisa mengatakan hal lain lagi, sepasang bibir menutupi bibirnya untuk ciuman pertama dari dua puluh satu ciuman natal kali ini.

_**.:OWARI:.**_

**B's Review…**

A very sweetly fic.

Senang rasanya membayangkan little Naruto and little Sasuke, walking together with a smile, hand-in-hand. Sayang, our little Sasu have been being a naughty and pervy boy at his age. Dikarenakan Santa yang tidak eksis, atau karena his beloved aniki? Haha, yang pasti Tanuki-Mara-san memang sangat berbakat untuk membuat fluffy fic. ;)

**And Yours? :)**


End file.
